theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
March 24, 2015/Chat log
6:07 Dragonian King sup peep i is second 6:08 Loving77 hiii silly 6:50 Dragonian King . Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:03 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gju6ZLCX5Xg 7:04 Dragonian King hi lily 7:06 Flower1470 they actually cut off then end of the song but whatever 7:07 Dragonian King the* 7:07 Flower1470 ty is our icon working for you guys? Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:30 Williamm258 hi guys 7:32 Flower1470 Hey Will 7:43 Dragonian King hi will @Lily the Downsizer icon? 7:44 Flower1470 yes 7:44 Dragonian King yeah it works 7:45 Flower1470 ok it wasn't working earlier but now it is hmm 7:46 Williamm258 silly peep lily https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlPyIRd5TNM&list=RDzlPyIRd5TNM#t=53 7:47 Dragonian King lol 7:53 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:01 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:01 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:35 Flower1470 ooo . 8:40 Dragonian King can you see all the people 8:41 Flower1470 no? 8:41 Dragonian King oh i got the glitch where all the random people appear on chat but they aren't actually on chat now 8:41 Flower1470 And Wikia said they improved chat ha 8:41 Dragonian King ^ i'm going to try and kick them and see what happens 8:42 Flower1470 oh boy 8:42 Dragonian King aaaand nothing happened lol i can ban them though i made some random guy a chat mod by accident whoops i fixed it though :P 8:43 Flower1470 LOL 8:44 Dragonian King so if some guy named novabomb1 comes here wondering why he got promoted to chat mod you know why :P 8:44 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:44 Dragonian King i wonder if wikia will email him or her idk and it'll look at the wiki and wonder what the heck this wiki even is 8:45 Flower1470 probably unless they're like Peep and never check their email 8:46 Dragonian King loool 8:46 Flower1470 also: the correct pronouns for a person whose gender you don't know are they/them/their it is for objects, not people 8:47 Dragonian King i guess so i didn't even think of that for some reason oh well i was semi-panicking :P 8:48 Flower1470 just letting you know lol 8:48 Dragonian King ty stop looking like you're here phantom people D: 8:50 Flower1470 can you see them talk? 8:50 Dragonian King they're not talking anymore they haven't talked since you talked but they're still on the list 8:51 Flower1470 maybe they're talking about us via PM how many are there? oh my gosh what if they can read our messages?? HELLO PEOPLE WE ARE FROM THE AWESOME WEBKINZ WIKI WE'RE REALLY WEIRD SO YOU MAY WANT TO STAY AWAY 8:53 Dragonian King lol 8:53 Flower1470 OUR CHATS HAVE COMBINED DUE TO WIKIA'S INCOMPETENCE 8:54 Dragonian King there's 8 of them 8:54 Flower1470 DO NOT BE AFRAID 8:54 Dragonian King and 2 are chat mods i tried saying "hi glitch people" but it wouldn't go through :( so yeah hi glitch people it's weird because now all three of us have had the glitch happen 8:54 Flower1470 oh we could've tricked them with "we are ghosts from wikia future" "here to warn you" We merged with the Halo Wiki Is one of them named Halcyon-401? 8:58 Dragonian King no I see Blue The Timber Wolf, Forerunner, KnightmareS-C075, Madnessfan34537, Novabomb1, Project Predacon, Sammie3887, and Whiskey Bandit why did our messages pop up on halo wiki? :P 9:02 Flower1470 Compare with the guys in chat here http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Novabomb1 9:03 Dragonian King LOL TAWW is on Novabomb1's favorite wikis now sorry random dude some of the guys who showed up here are from there but not all of them maybe some of them left since the glitch happened and some people on there aren't here i wonder if this happens on any other wikis or if TAWW is just cursed 9:07 Flower1470 It happens ofter, everywhere often* 9:08 Dragonian King wikia why do you fail so much you know what would be hilarious 9:24 Flower1470 what? 9:28 Dragonian King if someone was spamming on one of the chats when they merged :P then it would be double wut 9:30 Flower1470 that would be awful 9:31 Dragonian King 7.8/10 Too many tabs i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:08 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:March 2015